Copo do Fundo FIPHA de 2006
A realizou-se na Alemanha. Foi a décima oitava edição da Copa do Mundo FIFA de Futebol, tendo como campeã a Itália. Pela segunda vez a Alemanha foi o país-sede (a primeira vez foi no ano de 1974-Alemanha Ocidental), e o único pré-classificado. Pela primeira vez na história do campeonato, o campeão do torneio anterior (no caso, o Brasil) precisou disputar as eliminatórias para poder defender o direito de participar no torneio. Trinta e dois países participaram na Copa de 2006, cuja final foi no dia 9 de Julho. A decisão de confiar à Alemanha a organização do torneio foi controversa, já que se esperava que o campeonato ocorresse na África do Sul. Os outros países candidatos à organização eram Inglaterra, Marrocos e Brasil. Desde que a escolha foi feita, o órgão que controla mundialmente o esporte, a FIFA, afirmou publicamente sua intenção de rotacionar o país sede entre suas confederações integrantes. A sede para a Copa seguinte foi escolhida logo em seguida: à África do Sul atribuíram-se os jogos da Copa do Mundo de 2010. Como preparação para a competição, a FIFA organizou a Copa das Confederações 2005 na Alemanha, torneio ganho pelo Brasil. Pela primeira vez na história da Copa do Mundo, três países lusófonos estiveram presentes (Portugal, Angola e Brasil). E foi a primeira vez, também, que a Concacaf teve quatro representantes (EUA, México, Costa Rica e Trinidad e Tobago), o mesmo número de América do Sul e Ásia. De acordo com os resultados obtidos nas eliminatórias, os 32 países classificados foram: Alemanha (previamente classificada como país sede), Argentina, Brasil, Paraguai, Equador, México, Estados Unidos da América, Trinidad e Tobago, Costa Rica, Portugal, Espanha, Inglaterra, França, Itália, Suíça, Suécia, República Tcheca, Ucrânia, Sérvia e Montenegro, Países Baixos, Croácia, Polônia, Togo, Gana, Angola, Costa do Marfim, Tunísia, Japão, Arábia Saudita, Irã, Coreia do Sul e Austrália. A copa contou com grandes jogadores, como Michael Ballack, Klose, Schweinsteiger e Philipp Lahm da Alemanha, Luís Figo, Cristiano Ronaldo e Deco de Portugal, Andriy Shevchenko da Ucrânia, Pavel Nedved da República Checa, David Beckham, Wayne Rooney, Steven Gerrard, Michael Owen e Frank Lampard da Inglaterra, Riquelme, Tévez, Hernán Crespo e o jovem Lionel Messi da Argentina, Van Nistelrooy, Van Persie e Arjen Robben da Holanda, Casillas, Xavi, Raúl e David Villa da Espanha, Ronaldo Fenômeno, Ronaldinho Gaúcho, Kaká, Adriano e Roberto Carlos do Brasil, Zinédine Zidane, Patrick Vieira, Lilian Thuram, Franck Ribéry e Thierry Henry da França e Gianluigi Buffon, Francesco Totti, Andrea Pirlo, Alessandro Del Piero e Fabio Cannavaro da Itália. Histórico Expectativas antes do torneio A Seleção Brasileira de Futebol era a grande favorita do torneio, em parte por ter ganhado a anterior Copa do Mundo e a Copa das Confederações um ano antes. Equipes como a Seleção Argentina, Seleção Inglesa e a Seleção Italiana também eram consideradas grandes favoritas. Apesar de ter sido a vice-campeã na última Copa e jogar em casa, a Seleção Alemã não era favorita. Uma pesquisa publicada em 16 de Março de 2006 apontava que somente 3% do povo alemão acreditava na vitória. Para essas baixas expectativas germânicas, contou a derrota contra a seleção da Itália por 4 a 1 no dia 1 de Março num amistoso preparatório para o torneio. O ceticismo da população refletia-se nos próprios jogadores alemães. O capitão e principal jogador da seleção, Michael Ballack, deu uma entrevista ao seminário esportivo alemão "Sport-Bild" no dia 9 de Maio afirmando que a equipe era jovem e inexperiente, e que não seria uma surpresa se fosse eliminada logo na primeira fase. thumb|Cerimônia de abertura do torneio. Diego Maradona declarou, em 4 de abril de 2006, que considerava o Brasil como principal favorito, lugar que não atribuía à Argentina. Nas suas palavras: "Se não for Brasil, depois vêm Inglaterra, Itália e Alemanha". Pelé, quando interrogado sobre qual seria o favorito na sua opinião, preferiu não dizer, por ter errado de todas as vezes em que se pronunciou sobre a seleção favorita: em 1994, disse que seria a Colômbia; em 1998, disse que a Espanha era melhor equipe, e o Brasil tinha problemas na defesa; e em 2002, devido a má campanha do Brasil nas eliminatórias, seleções como Inglaterra, Portugal, Suécia e Argentina eram as preferidas. A menos de um mês do torneio, contudo, Pelé acabou admitindo que não acreditava na vitória da Seleção Brasileira. Para Pelé, os favoritos sempre perdem. O ex-jogador foi muito criticado em seu país por tal declaração. Contudo, ele acabaria acertando suas previsões, já que o Brasil seria eliminado pela França nas quartas-de-final. Por sua vez, a revista semanal alemã Stern indicou, em uma sondagem realizada pelo instituto Forsa, que entrevistou 1000 alemães, que 17% dos entrevistados não acreditavam que a sua seleção passasse da primeira fase, sendo que o grupo da seleção anfitriã era considerado um grupo "leve". Apesar de tudo, o povo alemão apoiava o técnico Jürgen Klinsmann, pois, de acordo com a mesma sondagem, 66% achavam que ele devia permanecer no cargo mesmo que a equipe perdesse o jogo de preparação contra a seleção dos EUA, em 22 de Março, na cidade de Dortmund, uma das sedes da Copa. Em um inquérito de dezembro de 2004, a revista "Sport Bild" indicou que apenas 10,4% dos alemães acreditavam no título. A mesma sondagem foi feita em Abril tendo a percentagem diminuído para somente 5%, acreditando 29,1% que a seleção seria eliminada nas oitavas-de-final e 10,8% não acreditando que passasse da primeira fase do torneio. O técnico Klinsmann era bem aceito, com 60% dos entrevistados com uma opinião favorável sobre o seu trabalho. Já entre os brasileiros, a expectativa era de que a seleção trouxesse o título novamente. Pesquisa divulgada no dia 25 de maio pelo Instituto CNT/Sensus apontou que 79,8% dos brasileiros acreditam no hexacampeonato mundial. Na Itália, a menos de um mês do torneio explodiu um escândalo de compra de árbitros no futebol italiano. As denúncias acabaram sendo dirigidas ao também técnico da seleção italiana, Marcello Lippi, que teria sido influenciado nas escalações por Luciano Moggi, ex-cartola da Juventus. Moggi estaria obtendo com a escalação de seus jogadores a valorização dos mesmos. Após uma semana de intensas pressões da mídia por sua saída, Lippi foi confirmado na Copa pela Federação Italiana. Sedes Um total de 12 cidades alemãs foram selecionadas para receber a fase final da Copa do Mundo de 2006 dentre um total de 20 candidaturas, tendo sido descartadas, designadamente, as postulações de Bremen, Düsseldorf, Mönchengladbach, Bochum e Duisburg. Os estádios começaram a ser preparados pouco tempo depois de selecionadas as cidades que os abrigam. Enquanto alguns foram apenas submetidos a pequenas adaptações, muitos tiveram que ser completamente reformados e outros foram construídos especialmente para o torneio. Cada estádio modernizado necessitou de um investimento entre 48 e 280 milhões de euros; além disso, mais de 1,38 bilhões de euros foram gastos para os novos estádios. Como comparação, para o torneio de 1974, foram gastos 242 milhões de marcos (aproximadamente 121 milhões de euros) para a habilitação de todos os centros esportivos. A capacidade efetiva de alguns dos estádios na Copa do Mundo, em particular no Westfalenstadion, foi mais baixa que os números citados, já que o regulamento da Bundesliga permite que se mantenham partes onde o público não tem a necessidade de se sentar, enquanto que as regras da FIFA não permitem isso, pelo que foram instalados assentos nas áreas com essas características para a Copa do Mundo, reduzindo, assim, um pouco a sua capacidade. Também, durante a Copa do Mundo, muitos dos estádios foram oficialmente conhecidos por nomes diferentes, já que a FIFA proíbe patrocínio no nome dos estádios. Por exemplo, o Allianz Arena foi conhecido durante a competição como "FIFA WM-Stadion München" (Estádio da Copa do Mundo da FIFA Munique), enquanto o Veltins-Arena foi revertido para seu nome original de "Arena AufSchalke". Das doze cidades-sede, apenas duas não pertenciam completamente à antiga Alemanha Ocidental, Leipzig e Berlim. Países classificados direita|thumb|upright=1.8|Mapa dos países classificados para o torneio. Após as partidas da rodada de classificação de 16 de Novembro de 2005, os seguintes países asseguraram a classificação (mostrados aqui separados por associação regional): Europa (UEFA) a. A República Socialista Federativa da Iugoslávia (1930, 1950, 1954, 1958, 1962, 1974, 1982, 1990 e 1998) se classificou nove vezes para a Copa do Mundo. A partir de 2003, passou a se chamar Sérvia e Montenegro. b. A Ucrânia foi república integrante da União Soviética, que participou de 7 Copas. 2006 foi a primeira participação da Ucrânia após o desligamento da URSS. c. A Tchecoslováquia foi divida em Eslováquia e República Checa em 1993. América do Sul (CONMEBOL) América Central, do Norte e Caribe (CONCACAF) Ásia (AFC) África (CAF) Oceania (OFC) Sorteio Foi realizado em 9 de Dezembro de 2005, em Leipzig, Alemanha. As 32 seleções classificadas para o estágio final da Copa do Mundo foram divididas em 8 grupos (A, B, C, D, E, F, G e H) de 4 países cada. As seleções do Brasil, Inglaterra, Espanha, México, França, Argentina, Itália e Alemanha foram escolhidas como cabeças de chave de cada um deles. * A Alemanha, país-sede, como tradicionalmente acontece, esteve no Grupo A e o Brasil, como último campeão, fica no Grupo F, para evitar um possível confronto com a Alemanha antes da final. * Times do mesmo continente foram distribuídos de modo a não ficarem no mesmo grupo, com exceção feita à Europa, que em alguns grupos possuem duas seleções, já que tiveram mais classificados (14) que qualquer outro continente. * São 8 os cabeças-de-chave, cada um colocado em grupos separados no sorteio em virtude de todos estarem no Pote A. Os cabeças-de-chave foram escolhidos em 6 de Dezembro. À exceção de Espanha e México, escolhidos por critérios técnicos como desempenho nas duas últimas edições, todos os outros já foram campeões mundiais. * Potes B, C e D são alocados "de tal forma que alcance a melhor distribuição geográfica possível entre os grupos." * Sérvia e Montenegro, como a seleção europeia de pior colocação no ranking da FIFA, foi colocada em um "pote especial" para prevenir que três países da Zona Europeia ficassem no mesmo grupo. * Primeiro era sorteada a seleção, logo em seguida seu lugar no grupo. para maiores detalhes: Explicação da FIFA sobre o sorteio e reportagens da BBC sobre a distribuição dos cabeças-de-chave e dos potes. Após os sorteios muitos comentaristas afirmaram que os grupos C e E são os chamados grupos da morte, por terem fortes seleções disputando entre si uma vaga. [http://football.guardian.co.uk/Columnists/Column/0,4284,1664561,00.html Artigo do jornal The Guardian sobre o 'Grupo da Morte'] Artigo da FOX Sports sobre o 'Grupo da Morte' Convocações Cada seleção nacional convocou 23 jogadores. Cada jogador mantém o mesmo número de camisa durante todos os jogos da Copa. No caso de lesão, a seleção tem o direito da substituição até 24 horas antes do primeiro jogo no torneio. http://eur.i1.yimg.com/eur.yimg.com/i/eu/fifa/regen.pdf Regras oficiais FIFA (PDF) Árbitros |} • Trio reserva Fase de grupos O sistema de disputa na fase de grupos é de todos contra todos dentro de seus grupos em turno único. As duas seleções de melhor desempenho passam para as oitavas-de-final, realocadas segundo chaveamento previamente determinado. A partir dessa fase, as partidas acontecem em eliminatória simples até à final. Os perdedores das semifinais disputam o terceiro lugar no dia anterior ao da final. Grupo A Grupo B Grupo C Grupo D Grupo E Grupo F Grupo G Grupo H |} Fase final Esquema '|2| |0 |24 de junho – Leipzig |' ' (pro)|2| |1 |26 de junho – Kaiserslautern |' '|1| |0 |26 de junho – Colônia | | |' ' (pen)| |25 de junho – Stuttgart |' '|1| |0 |25 de junho – Nuremberg |' '|1| }}|0 |27 de junho – Dortmund |' '|3| |0 |27 de junho – Hanôver | |1|' '|3 |30 de junho – Berlim |' ' (pen)| | | |30 de junho – Hamburgo |' '|3| |0 |1 de julho – Gelsenkirchen | | |' ' (pen)| |1 de julho – Frankfurt | |0|' '|1 |4 de julho – Dortmund | |0|' ' (pro)|2 |5 de julho – Munique | |0|' '|1 |9 de julho – Berlim |' ' (pen)| | | |8 de julho – Stuttgart |' '|3| |1 }} Entre parênteses está destacado o resultado da disputa de pênaltis. Oitavas de final |placar = 2 – 0 |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Podolski , |gols2 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion München, Munique |publico = 66 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |placar = 2 – 1 (pro) |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Crespo Rodríguez |gols2 = Márquez |estadio = Zentralstadion, Leipzig |publico = 43 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |placar = 1 – 0 |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Beckham |gols2 = |estadio = Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadion, Stuttgart |publico = 52 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |report = Relatório |placar = 1 – 0 |time2 = |gols1 = Maniche |gols2 = |estadio = Frankenstadion, Nuremberg |publico = 41 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |placar = 1 – 0 |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Totti |gols2 = |estadio = Fritz Walter Stadion, Kaiserslautern |publico = 46 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |placar = 0 – 0 (pro) |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = |gols2 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Köln, Colônia |publico = 45 000 |arbitro = }} Barnetta Cabanas | placarpenalidades = 0 – 3| penalidades2 = Shevchenko Milevskiy Rebrov Husyev }} ---- |report = Relatório |placar = 3 – 0 |time2 = |gols1 = Ronaldo Adriano Zé Roberto |gols2 = |gols3 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Dortmund, Dortmund |publico = 65 000 |arbitro = }} ---- |placar = 1 – 3 |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Villa (pen.) |gols2 = Ribéry Vieira Zidane |gols3 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Hannover, Hanôver |publico = 43 000 |arbitro = }} Quartas de final |placar = 1 – 1 (pro.) |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 =Klose |gols2 =Ayala |estadio = Olympiastadion, Berlim |publico = 72.000 |arbitro = Ľuboš Micheľ (Eslováquia) }} Ballack Podolski Borowski | placarpenalidades = 4 – 2| |penalidades2 = Cruz Ayala Rodríguez Cambiasso }} ---- |placar = 3 – 0 |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = Zambrotta Toni |gols2 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Hamburg, Hamburgo |publico = 50.000 |arbitro = Frank De Bleeckere (Bélgica) }} ---- |placar = 0 – 0 (pro.) |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = |gols2 = |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Gelsenkirchen, Gelsenkirchen |publico = 52.000 |arbitro = Horacio Elizondo (Argentina) }} Hargreaves Gerrard Carragher | |placarpenalidades = 1 – 3| |penalidades2 = Simão Viana Petit Postiga Ronaldo }} ---- |placar = 0 – 1 |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = |gols2 = Henry |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Frankfurt, Frankfurt am Main |publico = 48.000 |arbitro = Luis Medina Cantalejo (Espanha) }} Semifinais |placar = 0 – 2 (pro.) |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = |gols2 = Grosso Del Piero |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion Dortmund, Dortmund |publico = 65.000 |arbitro = Benito Archundia (México) }} ---- |placar = 0 – 1 |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = |gols2 = Zidane |estadio = FIFA WM Stadion München, Munique |publico = 66.000 |arbitro = Jorge Larrionda (Uruguai) }} Disputa pelo terceiro lugar |placar = 3 – 1 |report = (Relatório) |time2 = |gols1 = Schweinsteiger Petit |gols2 = Nuno Gomes |estadio = Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadion, Stuttgart |publico = 47.000 |arbitro = Toru Kamikawa (Japão)}} Final |placar = 1 – 1 (pro) |report = Relatório |time2 = |gols1 = Materazzi |gols2 = Zidane |estadio = Olympiastadion, Berlim |público = 69000 |arbitro = }} Materazzi De Rossi Del Piero Grosso |placarpenalidades = 5 – 3 |penalidades2 = Wiltord Trezeguet Abidal Sagnol }} Estatísticas Artilharia No final da Copa, o artilheiro Miroslav Klose recebeu a "Chuteira de Ouro" Adidas (Golden Shoe Award). O jogador brasileiro Ronaldo foi o último vencedor do prêmio na Copa de 2002, com 8 gols marcados. Já Just Fontaine é o maior artilheiro de uma única edição do torneio com 13 gols marcados na Copa de 1958. ; 5 gols * Miroslav Klose ; 3 gols * Hernán Crespo * Maxi Rodríguez * Ronaldo * David Villa * Fernando Torres * Thierry Henry * Zidane * Lukas Podolski ; 2 gols * Tim Cahill * Adriano * Schweinsteiger * Aruna Dindane * Paulo Wanchope * Agustin Delgado * Carlos Tenorio * Patrick Vieira * Steven Gerrard * Luca Toni * Marco Materazzi * Omar Bravo * Bartosz Bosacki * Maniche * Tomáš Rosický * Alexander Frei * Andriy Shevchenko ; 1 gol * Oliver Neuville * Philipp Lahm * Torsten Frings * Flávio Amado * Sami Al Jaber * Yasser Al Qahtani * Carlos Tevez * Esteban Cambiasso * Javier Saviola * Lionel Messi * Roberto Ayala * Craig Moore * Harry Kewell * John Aloisi * Fred * Gilberto * Juninho Pernambucano * Kaká * Zé Roberto * Ahn Jung-hwan * Lee Chun-soo * Park Ji-sung * Bakari Koné * Bonaventure Kalou * Didier Drogba * Rónald Gómez * Darijo Srna * Niko Kovač * Iván Kaviedes * Juanito Gutiérrez * Raúl González * Xabi Alonso * Clint Dempsey * Franck Ribéry * Asamoah Gyan * Haminu Draman * Stephen Appiah * Sulley Ali Muntari * Arjen Robben * Robin van Persie * Ruud van Nistelrooy * David Beckham * Joe Cole * Peter Crouch * Sohrab Bakhtiarizadeh * Yahya Golmohammadi * Alberto Gilardino * Andrea Pirlo * Filippo Inzaghi * Francesco Totti * Gianluca Zambrotta * Vincenzo Iaquinta * Fabio Grosso * Alessandro Del Piero * Keiji Tamada * Shunsuke Nakamura * Francisco Fonseca * Rafael Márquez * Zinha * Nelson Cuevas * Cristiano Ronaldo * Deco * Pauleta * Simão Sabrosa * Nuno Gomes * Jan Koller * Nikola Zigic * Sasa Ilic * Fredrik Ljungberg * Henrik Larsson * Marcus Allbäck * Philippe Senderos * Tranquillo Barnetta * Mohamed Kader * Jaouhar Mnari * Radhi Jaidi * Ziad Jaziri * Andriy Rusol * Maksym Kalynychenko * Serhiy Rebrov ; Gols contra * Cristian Zaccardo (para o Estados Unidos) * Carlos Gamarra (para a Inglaterra) * Petit (para a Alemanha) * Brent Sancho (para o Paraguai) Classificação final A Classificação final das seleções levou em conta a fase em que a seleção chegou e depois a sua pontuação assim como os outros critérios de desempate. Por exemplo: a Ucrânia com um total de 7 pontos ficou à frente da Espanha que obteve um total de 9 pontos. Isso devido a Espanha ter sido eliminada nas oitavas de final, enquanto que a Ucrânia saiu na fase de quartas de final. Premiações Individuais Fonte: Seleção da Copa Fonte: Publicidade Bola thumb|[[Adidas Teamgeist, a bola oficial da competição.]] Em 9 de dezembro de 2005, a Adidas apresentou a Teamgeist, bola oficial da Copa do Mundo FIFA. O nome Teamgeist, que em alemão quer dizer "espírito de equipe", foi escolhido em alusão à característica que uma equipe necessita para ganhar o torneio. A bola tem 14 gomos, uma redução de três em relação às anteriores. Na bola aparecem hélices negras sobre fundo branco, rodeadas por uma linha dourada, uma referência ao troféu de ouro da Copa do Mundo. Transmissão televisiva Em Angola Em Angola, todas as 64 partidas foram transmitidas pela TPA. Em Portugal Em Portugal, 14 jogos foram transmitidos em sinal aberto na SIC. A RTP teve os direitos para a transmissão dos resumos alargados no canal RTP1 ao final do dia. O canal premium Sport TV transmitiu todas as 64 partidas. No Brasil Pela segunda vez consecutiva a Rede Globo transmitiu sozinha a Copa do Mundo, obtendo exclusividade na TV aberta.https://veja.abril.com.br/blog/radar/copa-com-band-faz-globo-perder-audiencia-2/ Copa com Band faz Globo perder audiência - Veja.com Controvérsias Crimes e racismo Alguns grupos internacionais de direitos humanos (como a Anistia Internacional) expressaram preocupação com o aumento do tráfico de mulheres durante a Copa. De acordo com a Anistia Internacional, 30.000 mulheres e garotas aproximadamente foram levadas à Alemanha com o próposito de prostituição forçada durante o torneio. Tais organizações agiram em conjunto com o comitê organizador para monitorar a prostituição no país e dar apoio as vítimas do tráfico. Há também uma grande preocupação no país quanto à segurança devido aos fatos da grande existência de terroristas atualmente e do crescimento de grupos neo-nazistas na Alemanha. Relatório divulgado pelo Ministério do Interior alemão no dia 22 de Maio apontava crescimento de 27% da violência da extrema-direita no país em comparação ao ano passado. Para tentar minimizar os possíveis acidentes, o governo já antes da Copa divulgou para os estrangeiros lugares não aconselháveis a se andar sozinho (a maioria nas cidades do leste da Alemanha, onde a influência nazista é grande). Algumas confederações, como a Africana, divulgaram um mapa de áreas onde os visitantes não devem ir. Uma campanha entre a FIFA e o comitê organizador exibiram uma faixa nos doze estádios do torneio antes das 64 partidas com a frase "Say no to racism" (diga não ao racismo). Ver também * Eliminatórias da Copa do Mundo de Futebol de 2006 Categoria:Copas do mundo FIFA